1. Field
The present application relates to rotary electric machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known rotary electric machine includes a ring-shaped stator and a rotor placed in a center portion of the stator so as to be rotatable and housing permanent magnets near the outer periphery of the rotor, and generates a revolving magnetic field by means of coils that are wound around slots of the stator so as to rotate the rotor. To increase power, a rotary electric machine in which leakage of a magnetic flux between adjacent magnets can be reduced by reducing generation of stress due to a centrifugal force generated by high-speed rotation of the rotor has been employed in recent years.
In this type of rotary electric machine, as described in International Publication No. 2011/001533, for example, a rotor has three adjacent magnet insertion holes, including a first magnet insertion hole and a pair of second magnet insertion holes located at the two ends of the first magnet insertion hole, and a permanent magnet is inserted in each of the holes. The first and second magnet insertion holes are disposed so as to form a shape that is approximately U shaped and is open toward the outer periphery of the rotor, and the first magnet insertion hole and each of the second magnet insertion holes have a bridge having a predetermined width interposed therebetween.